


Excuse me sir, would you please rape me?

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [F4M] Excuse me sir, would you please rape me? [Script offer] [RAPE] [CNC] [Girl giving a guy full consent to rape her in a dark alley] [Santa mask] [Protesting] [Screaming] [Hair pulling] [Slapping] [Facefucking] [Missionary] [Getting caught] [Guy gets beaten up by strangers trying to save the girl] [Girl explains to her rescuers that it was just a fantasy] [Please break into my place with some friends and rape me again later this week].
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 3





	Excuse me sir, would you please rape me?

[F4M] Excuse me sir, would you please rape me? [Script offer] [RAPE] [CNC] [Girl giving a guy full consent to rape her in a dark alley] [Santa mask] [Protesting] [Screaming] [Hair pulling] [Slapping] [Facefucking] [Missionary] [Getting caught] [Guy gets beaten up by strangers trying to save the girl] [Girl explains to her rescuers that it was just a fantasy] [Please break into my place with some friends and rape me again later this week].

Hi everyone!

It’s time for things to get disturbing and fucked up again. This time, I’ve written a script about a girl who’s lived with the fantasy of getting brutally raped in an alley for so long that she finally finds a stranger at a café and gives him her full, recorded consent to exactly that. Apart from the disclaimers below, I’d like to make it extra clear that this is just a fantasy and that no one should ever, ever try this shit, and that consent doesn’t actually work this way in real life. Having said that, welcome to the fucked up side of Reddit. I’m glad you want to join me!

Big thanks to u/Singmypraise for somehow wanting to read and perform this, and for coming up with some suggestions of her own for how to end it.

Disclaimers:  
• Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.  
• Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.  
• Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of my content for non-commercial use on Reddit (SFW/NSFW), Y * utube (SFW), or P * rnHub (NSFW) as long as credit is given to the artist(s). Explicit/individual consent must be granted for posting elsewhere, including free sites such as personal blogs or P * stAudio.  
• Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like P * treon, S * rin, V * nilla Audio, etc) without express consent of the artist(s) involved.

Thank you to everyone who reads my stuff, and anyone who interacts with me, in comments, in dm: s and anonymously. I appreciate you so much!

Free bear hugs to everyone out there.  
Bear

The script

_______________________________________________________________________

[At a café, pretty late at night. There’s not a lot of people left, and they’re closing the place in about 15 minutes. You’ve made eye contact with the listener, and approach his table]

[More professional than flirty] Excuse me, sir?

Is it ok if I keep you company for just a little while until they kick us out of here?

[Pause]

Yes, I’ve noticed what you’ve been reading, but that wasn’t exactly what I wanted to discuss.

[Laughing] Well, no, not that either… in fact, the less I know about how often you come here, the better.

[Pause]

Let me try to be direct.

If you’re up for it, I’d like you to… fulfill something of mine… in a very concrete way.

[Deadly serious] …No. Not in that way. Not at all.

[Awkward silence]

[Less deadly serious, but still professionally distant] There’s nothing to feel bad about… especially not since what I’m about to propose goes… a lot further than that.

Well, no, to be clear, I don’t want you to fuck me, well, technically I do, but in spirit… I need you to do something of a more… sinister nature.

[Pause]

[Very direct] I want you to rape me.

No, I’m not trying to set you up or bait you into anything you don’t want to do.

[Calmly explaining] Consent is *very* important, after all… and I want to give you my full consent… to break it.

[Pause]

Exactly, I want you to force yourself upon me.

I want to protest, and kick and scream, and try to bite and scratch you… And I want you to ignore me completely.

I want you to shut me up, violently, and not give a fuck about my well-being, and I’m giving you my full and explicit consent to do all of that, beforehand.

I’ve even recorded what I just said on my phone… here [You hand him your phone] see?

Let me just send you a copy of the audio file… what’s your number?

Let’s see… Done!

Now you have complete freedom to treat me with as much violence as you want to, and I have given you evidence that would discredit me in any court in this whole country.

[Pause]

Why I want this?

Ok, I suppose I should tell you about it.

Being raped has been on my mind for a long time, and I’ve finally decided that I *need* to make it happen.

Seriously, I can’t stand the thought of it just remaining a dream. I need the real thing.

[Pause]

Well… yes and no. When I tried it with a partner, I thought that would do it for me but… I just couldn’t suspend my disbelief enough.

I actually didn’t even get horny from it so… he kind of just ended up hurting me, you know, in the wrong way, by not hurting me in the… right way… if that makes sense.

[Pause]

Yeah, here’s the thing… 

If you ask too many personal questions, I’m afraid that the same thing will happen again, so what I need you to do is… hm, how do I say this…

[Pause]

I need you to leave this place before me, walk into that dark alley a block from here and hide behind the dumpster by the corner, and when you see me walk by… I need you to drag me down next to it and… fucking violate me as roughly as you can.

Would you do that?

Are you sure?

[Sigh of relief] That makes me so happy to hear, sir…

Consent is *so* important when it comes to matters like this.

Just… promise me that you won’t care about about *my* consent, ok?

[Pause]

Thank you! That means so much to me!

Oh yeah, and… could you wear this mask for me when you do it?

I know, I tried to get one of the popular ones from some scary movie, but they were out of those… 

[Leaning close to him] Plus… getting raped by Santa is creepy and horrible enough to get me dripping wet just from thinking about it.

Yeah, I have some dark demons inside me, and you don’t want to know about them, trust me.

No, please don’t tell me your name.

Thanks again… I’ll walk by the dumpster soon, ok?

[Very aroused] Marry… Christmas…

[New scene: You’re walking down a dark alley and approaching a dumpster by a corner.]

[To yourself, hopefully] Please god… don’t let him respect me… I can’t take anymore turn-offs, ok, just let me have this one thing, god…

[Loudly to yourself, like a bad actress] Oh my, this alley sure is dark and creepy… I certainly hope no one will be tempted by my helpless body and want to use it against my will in such a menacing place… I sure hope – [Muffled sounds from getting grabbed and dragged behind the dumpster]

[Genuinely shocked] Oh god, oh god, I wasn’t ready to – AAHH [Muffled sounds]

[Terrified] No, no, please, sir, I’ll give you anything you want but that, just take all the money I ha – [Muffled sounds]

Please, please don’t hurt me sir, yes, I’ll get down on my kne – AAHH [He grabs your hair and forces you down]

[He unzips and takes his cock out]

No, please stop, it doesn’t have to be like this, sir, I promi – [He shoves his cock in your mouth]

[Facefucking starts here. Give it around 20-30 seconds of improv first. The next lines are in between facefucking, as you desperately gasp for air]

You’re hurting my jaw, sir – [Muffled]

Please, my gag reflex is sensitive, you can’t just shove it – [Muffled]

[He takes it out for just a moment, and slaps you]

[In pain] AAhh, don’t, please don’t, I’ll do as you sa – [Muffled]

[Angry] You… you won’t get away with this you monst – [Muffled]

[He takes it out for just a moment, and slaps you again]

[Crying] AAhh, you… you don’t know the lawyers I have connections to – [Muffled]

I’m serious, they could put you in jail for so many – [Muffled]

Please, just think about your future at lea – [Muffled]

[Desperately gasping for air] I can’t breathe, just stop, just give me one se – [Muffled]

[Barely with any air left] Just… just cum and be done with it alre – AAHH, AAHH [He shoves you down on your back and gets on top of you]

[Pleading in desperation] No, no please, I’ll keep sucking, you don’t have to [Slap] AAHH!

[Crying] Yes… yes, I’ll lift my skirt up and NO, NO, what are yo – [He rips your panties off and shoves it in, all in one go] AAHH, no, no don’t, I’m too tight, I need a warning before – AAHH 

[He’s fucking you. Improv desperate pleads and crying for a bit before you continue. The next lines are said as he rapes you.]

[Resentful] You… you just love showing a girl how big and manly you are, don’t you!

Does it make you hard to fucking abuse me, huh?

[Your body is starting to betray you… you’re getting closer to orgasm]

You’re a god damned monster, and I’m going to fucking kill you if I live through th – AAHH! Let go of my hair!

[Crying] Fucking psychos like you should be fried to death in an electric chair while having rats eating away at their balls!

[Closer to orgasm…]

[Very resentful] If I make it through this I’ll go full girl with the dragon tatoo on you! 

I’m going to fucking plug your asshole up with a baseball bat and force-feed you shit until your body explodes from the inside, you sadistic fucking psychopath!

[Really fucking close to orgasm…]

[Almost exploding in anger] I’ll… I’ll fucking crucify you by nailing you to a tree upside down by both of your balls and I’ll watch you hang from them and scream in pain as they’re ripped from your body you piece of SHIIIIIEEEEEAAAAAA!!!!

[Orgasm! You’re suddenly not the least angry anymore, and instead, you’re screaming in blissful euphoria]

[Completely euphoric] Oh god, oh god, I’ve never had anything this good in my life, fuck, fuck, this is better than all my orgasms combined, thank you, thank you so much for giving this to me, OH FUCK it’s still going, god damn it, I’m so sensitive, I’m cumming agaAAIIIEEEE

[Have another orgasm, why don’t you! Improv whatever you feel is left to say at this point]

[Almost exhausted from pleasure] Oh fuck, thank you so much fo – [He’s dragged away from you by two strangers]

[Panicking] Oh, no, no please, it’s a misunderstanding it’s a – [They beat the crap out of him]

No, no, please stop hitting him, you don’t understand!

[Shouting] Please, just listen, Ok!?

[They stop and listen to you]

[Calming down a bit] Thank you…

[Calming down some more] Ok… look… I can explain this, I… I know it looks bad, but it isn’t what you think, ok?

[Sigh]

[You’re finally somewhat calm and controlled] This man was… I was just… Look, it was a fantasy, ok?

Alright, I’ll try to make sense of it, listen…

[Calm and collected] I specifically instructed this man to assault me and force himself upon me in this alley, and I did it because I’ve fantasized about it forever, I needed someone to fulfill it, and this man was… kind enough to help me.

I gave him the mask and instructed him to be violent to me… the bruises are from things I gave him my full consent to do to me…

[Blissful] And I fucking loved every second of it.

I know it’s fucked up, just… thank you for wanting to help me, but it’s really not…

Oh… you’re walking away… Ok, thanks, sorry for the misunderstanding… Um, bye!

[Pause]

[Caring and concerned] God, look at what they did to you!

Please, I feel terrible, just let me clean your wounds at least…

Thank you.

I’m so sorry that happened to you, sir!

[You clean his wounds a bit]

Look sir, I can’t do this for too long, because if I develop too much of a connection to you… I won’t believe you’re actually raping me anymore, and…

[Bizarrely seductive] Let’s just say that it would be terrible if some psycho stranger knew my number from when I sent him an audio file, and if that meant he could check my address…

[Leaning closer] And even worse if I were to accidently… drop this spare key to my place, because…

Can you imagine how much more vulnerable and defenseless I would be, all alone with no one to come and save me?

I mean, someone who had full access to my house could even… bring ropes… and a ball gag… and at least three of his friends… To use this delicate, helpless body again… and again… making her scream in pain throughout the whole fucking night.

Just think about it.

[Genuinely grateful] Thank you.

No… no names, just… just bring your friends, ok?

And get masks for them too.

[You hug him, bizarrely lovingly] I’ll be waiting for you all.

Goodbye.


End file.
